Broken Soul
by StormRider22
Summary: Death the Kidd and his friends are send on a mission out to a town that no one even remembers, and are expected to investigate why people who have heard rumors about the town have been disappearing. All is going well, until Kidd decides to go off on his own, and will greatly regret doing so without the protection of his weapons... Might add Kidd x Maka or even yaoi.


Broken Soul-Chapter One

Maka, Soul, Death the Kidd and the Thompson sisters huddled together in a small enclosed area. They had just gotten out of one of the worst fights they'd gotten into since the kishin. Everyone was mostly okay, with only a few cuts and bruises. Maka made sure that they all were alright, fearing the worst for them. She would have felt awful if she didn't. Tsubaki helped her, checking over Soul and Black Star, who seemed to both have a few gashes. But nothing was too bad, and could be easily healed within a few days time. Black Star laughed it off, but then noticed Kidd was no where to be seen. They all called for him, but no response from the reaper. Deciding to go out and look for him, Maka and Soul went out into the town. Several minutes later, Liz and Patty ran up to them, a panicked look on their faces.

"Hey, whats wrong, you two? Something up?" Soul asked. Liz nodded and looked at him. "Yes, its Kidd. Patty is over by him now." she said.

Maka tilted her head. "Liz, what happened to him?"

The weapon glanced at her, and told her about Kidd as they walked over to where Patty was. She was knelt down beside him, his jacket being used to support his head. The closer Soul and Maka got, the more they noticed what was wrong. Kidd was covered in blood, several severe wounds appearing on him. He looked very pale, and he was sleeping soundly. Though, he looked in pain even though he was sleeping. Maka ran over to him and looked to see what she could do, which was almost nothing.

"Soul, can you go get Black Star and Tsubaki? Kidd does't look like he can move right now." she said. Soul nodded, and did as his meister told him to do. A few moments later, he came back. Maka moved him gently onto her lap, and she stroked his hair. Kidd woke up a few minutes later, and looked up at her. "Maka..." he mumbled.

She smiled softly at him, and leaned down to his face. "Yes, its me. What happened to you, Kidd?" she asked sorrowfully. He winced and gripped Liz's hand.

"I'll tell you...w-when we get home..." he said softly. He looked up at everyone else, looking sleepy again. Soul removed his jacket and laid it over Kidd, so he would hopefully be more comfortable. "Yeah, wait till we get back, and worry about it later. Just rest up for now." Soul told Kidd. The reaper nodded and smiled. His eyes dropped low, and he began to close them. Sleep wouldn't be far away, he knew. He felt Maka hold him snugly, and Black Star patting him on his other hand. Kidd hoped that he would be back home in his bed safe, when he woke back up. But something told him that wouldn't happen anytime soon...

*A few hours earlier*

"Soul! Come on, we'll be late!" Maka grumbled as she ran through the forest of trees not far from Death City. She sighed as she stood waiting for Soul to catch up. Normally, he wouldn't take this long to do so. But it was rather early in the morning. 5:30 isn't the best time to be up on a Saturday. When the albino finally did catch up, she turned to look at him. "Well, it took you long enough. We have to hurry up and meet Kidd over by that shed over there." she said pointing to a small, wooden shed hidden somewhat by trees and bushes. It was some distance away yet. Soul groaned, seeing what they still had to walk yet. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Maka rolled her eyes and walked onward toward their destination. She hated it when Soul was being stubborn. Lately, he was like this all the time it seemed. It had started when she and Kidd began hanging out more often. Maka had noticed that her partner seemed angry a lot and sometimes acted like he didn't care about her. Black Star would always laugh and say that Soul was jealous. Perhaps he was because he was her partner, and felt he would be closer to her than Kidd.

It was a few minutes later when they reached the shed. Kidd, Liz and Patty were already there. He smiled at them and stood up from where he had been sitting on a stump. "Hello, Maka and Soul. Glad you managed to make it here early." Kidd greeted them.

Soul grumbled and yawned. "Yeah, well I would have appreciated it if we didn't." he said.

"Soul, we wanted to get up early because the more time we get to do this mission, the better." Maka told him.

"So? We've managed to do them just fine in the past without early rising." he continued to complain. Maka ignored his comment, and they waited for Black Star to show up, along with Tsubaki. A few minutes later the two showed up, Black Star seeming very awake. Tsubaki was as well, but still looked to be just as tired as everyone else.

"The great Black Star is ready to get started on this mission!" he stated rather loudly. Soul yawned as he fist bumped his friend and bro hugged him. Black Star grinned and then turned to the others. "Well, lets get this show on the road! Where are we even going?"

Kidd looked at him as the group began walking. "We're going to an unknown town in the desert. Hardly anyone has gone there in many years, and has been long forgotten. But recently, people have been going to this area, trying to find traces of the town, but never returned. This has been causing much suspicion, and we have been sent to investigate. Dad thinks we are able to handle whatever is out there." he explained to them. Maka smiled at the reaper, glad to know more about what they were doing today. She knew what they were doing today, but just not the details. Knowing this made her feel more secure. They walked in silence, mainly because of the time of morning. Kidd lead them toward the town that he mentioned, with his weapons close behind him. Once in a while, Patty would say "oink!" or "giraffes!" but other than that, she remained silent like everyone else. Black Star could be heard clear across the desert, shouting how awesome he was, and how he would once again surpass god in defeating whatever came at him. But his friends had long since learned to tune him out.

The little town was soon in view, and the teens found themselves in it. It was mid-morning when they finally arrived. Looking around, there didn't seem much there. Just a lot of empty, deserted buildings and homes. It looked creepy in a way, much to Liz's fears. Kidd walked up to one of the old buildings, and peered inside. It was totally dark in there, besides some cracks in the ceiling and walls allowing some sunlight to seep through. Stepping inside, Kidd decided to look around. To him, it looked like an old grocery store. There were shelves lining the walls and other shelves around them, creating the isles. Kidd also noticed that there was almost nothing left there. He saw a counter, which he figured where people paid for their items. He kept walking farther into the building. He felt disgusted by the lack of symmetry the place held.

Something didn't feel right to Kidd. He sensed something near him. Turning around, the reaper saw nothing. Shrugging, he went back to what was doing previously. A few minutes later, he felt that same feeling again. This irritated him because when he turned around, there was yet nothing there. 'One more time, and I'm out of here' he thought to himself. Kidd looked up at the ceiling, which looked to be cracking worse than ever. But it wasn't at the moment, so he was good. Staring more at the ceiling, he noticed something out of the ordinary. Almost in the middle of the ceiling, was several claw marks. This made the hairs on the back of Kidd's neck stand. That feeling he'd felt two times before returned, and this time, Kidd heard what sounded like claws scraping on the ground. In a matter of a few seconds, Kidd was running fast out of the abandoned store, not wanting to find out what was behind him. Before he could even make it to the door way, it slammed shut.

"Shit..." he muttered and pried at the door, but it would not budge. It was like it sealed shut. A growling sound came to the young reaper's ears. Kidd shivered a bit, a little afraid of fear mixing with his angered mood. Fearing the worst, Kidd turned around. He saw before him a tall, menacing creature that had a huge black cloak on, a black smoky mist seeping from under it. Glaring red eyes pierced through the darkness of the veil, which seemed to pierce through Kidd's soul. He looked at its hands...and saw huge claws that matched perfectly with the marks on the ceiling. He gasped and tried to run for another exit, if there was one. Before he even got half way away from the creature, it reached for his legs, and grabbed one. Black octopus-like tendrils wrapped his other leg, and both arms. Kidd yelled and struggled to get away from it, but the monster refused to let go.

"Let me go, damnit! The hell you want with me?!" he asked angered, and still tried to struggle against the other. The creature seemed to almost smirk at him, but said nothing. Raising one of its clawed hands, it raked across Kidd's chest. He screamed in agony, blood oozing from the wound. Liking his pain, another gashing wound appeared on Kidd's right leg. The creature continued to slash and cut away at Kidd, until it finally had enough of him. It carelessly tossed him in a corner, and disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Kidd moaned painfully, and felt tears spill from his eyes. He felt horrible pain all over his body, and could hardly move. The pain grew too much for him, and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Alrighty then. Sorry for almost killing off Kiddo there guys. Sorry if I have not updated in forever. I have been so busy with Civil Air Patrol, my new job, and moving to a new town. I am going to update this story a lot, and my other stories. I have two chapters to type up for The Princess of Two Worlds, so I will get that up as soon as I can. I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters used in this story, although I wish I owned Kidd~. **


End file.
